halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yuhi33
Welcome! You just got Bugged --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry, can't delete articles. Unless your an admin. Go to recent changes, look at the top where it says ADMINS, click, and ask the active admins. Thanks for asking though.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Glad to see another Resident Evil fanatic here. Well, I am 117649 Annihilative Repentance; 117649-AR for short. Anyway, I've made my own faction based upon the Umbrella Corporation. It is called the Military Intelligence and Special Warfare Agency; check it out. "Do not stray from the path to righteousness. Follow it, and embrace the Great Journey" --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Problem Report You will have to use the gaming skin that is found when you go preferences, click on skin, and select gaming. Thanks, H*bad (talk) RE: Installation 03 Dear Yuhi33, You can definately make the article independently, but I'm hesitating to "allow" you to use your I-03 as a continuation of the Halo RP; the decision to destroy I-03 in the RP was made by many editors, and I'd need to consult them first to honor the spirit of the RP, so, err...probably not, unfortunately. I'm very sorry. =[ Perhaps just make it part of your own storyline? Lol, I know this was really labyrinthine and confusing, so just reply if you need me to clarify my morass I've just made. ^^ Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 07:05, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Basically, all RR is saying is that you can't really use Installation 03 as a continuation of our RP. You can use Installation 03, just not as a continuation of the RP. Basically, you would make a new article called Installation 03 (Yuhi33) and put your info there, and then Installation 03 would be moved to Installation 03 (RelentlessRecusant). :--Rotaretilbo 00:56, 5 January 2008 (UTC) God Modded Hi this is the parkster. I've recently started work on a god modding help page, which helps people sort out their god modded articles. I saw that your MJOLNIR X article was god modded. Well i'm here to help. I suggest you look at Halo Fanon:God Modding. This will help you a lot. You have to understand that you can't have loads of unplausable upgrades on just one type of suit. It doesn't work like that! Tone down the good parts and get rid of the NCF stuff. Also give it some weaknesses too. Then we'll be able to take your God Modding template off. Thanks: Sorry At this rate you can't get that monitor image I promised. I think we can give a round of applause to Ajax for that. You see it's hard to make an image for someone when you're banned isn't it?!--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 13:40, 18 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Ion Satellite Yeah, i've been offline for the last three days and really busy and so i haven't got round to asking him. I've got a lot to sort out but i will ask. If you can't wait though, then ask him yourself and i will support this when i can. Thanks for your patience: I'm afraid ajax denied the Ion Satellites involvement in the Necors. I'm sorry but he said that all of the weapons and things have been sorted out and so there wasn't any room for it. He also said that its slightly NCF in the fact that the SpartanLaser was the UNSC's '''first energy weapon. Therefore this prevented it being in anyway. I'm sorry but its his descision. However it's still a good article, and we could expand it by saying that when it was put out of service, the CN asked for its blueprints in return for some of their tech. I think it would work well with the neutralists and so if you don't mind we could work on that sometime? Regards, Request a wiki Just click on the link at the top of every page, which says request a wiki. That will send you to a page, which will give you all the instructions you need to starting a wiki off. Cya, RE:Virus Umm... i've got AVG fre anti-virus software. Just google it up and download version 8.0 or anything higher, if there's a higher one out? I'ts all free so yeh, kill that virus! There are regular updates too when a new virus is made and so it's very unlikely that you'll encounter any problems after that. Sorted, Zeal Zeal is an interesting planet. I seriously recommend the construction of Carbon scrubbers to clean up the amount of carbon dioxide. Also,whats your username on Halopedia? I have an account there also-Zeno Panthakree 20:13, 4 October 2008 (UTC)